A Winter Evening
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: Glinda gets cold on a chilly winter evening.


**I felt like writing more Gelphie fluff. Because neither of my other Gelphie stories have gotten to fluff just yet.**

**I do not own anything involving Wicked, the musical or the book.**

* * *

"Elphie."

No response.

"Elphie."

Still nothing.

"Elpiiiiiiiiiiiiie."

A slightly exasperated sigh. She's got her attention now. "Yes, my sweet?"

"I'm cold."

Elphaba rolls her eyes from her place by the window. "Well, are you under the covers?"

Glinda scoffs. "What do you think?"

"Judging by your defensive response, I am going to deduce that you are, in fact, underneath the covers. Are they not warm enough for you?"

"It's the middle of winter." She sits up in bed, looking over at Elphaba. She remains quiet enough for Elphaba to finally look up at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Glinda puts on her best pleading pout. "Will you put a fire on, Elphie? Pleeeeeease?"

Elphaba watches her for a bit longer before sighing. She places her bookmark between the pages and sets it down on the chair as she stands up. She gets two logs out from the bucket they have by the fireplace, placing them inside before muttering a quick incantation, lighting the logs on fire. She pokes at it, to get it going, until she is satisfied that it will stay lit.

"Is that better, my sweet?" She turns to look back at Glinda, who is completely wrapped up in the blanket, her eyes the only thing uncovered by the comforter.

Glinda nods. "Yes," she answers, voice muffled by the blanket.

Elphaba chuckles softly and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, watching Glinda intently. "Are you nice and toasty now?"

Glinda giggles and nods before completely disappearing under the covers. Elphaba can just make out her form as she crawls to the edge of the bed. She rolls her eyes as she watches Glinda come to a stop.

"Well… I wonder where in the world Glinda could be." She runs her hand over the blanket, where she knows Glinda's leg is. "I just… don't… know…" She continues to run her hand over the blanket until she reaches Glinda's waist. "Could she be… here?" She begins to tickle Glinda, eliciting a squeal followed by giggles as Glinda begins to thrash underneath the blankets. "By Jove, I think I've found her!" She continues to tickle her until Glinda manages to wiggle until her head is above the covers, her cheeks flushed from laughing. Elphaba reaches over and brushes some curls from her eyes. "Hello, my pretty."

"Hi, Elphie." She smiles, a big, happy smile, as she looks up at Elphaba. She rests her head back on the pillow, reaching up to touch Elphaba's cheek softly. "Will you lie down with me?" she asks in such an innocent voice that Elphaba simply can't deny her. Wordlessly, Elphaba slides in under the covers and Glinda immediately snuggles right up against her, throwing her arm over her waist and nuzzling her face in the crook of Elphaba's neck. "Thank you…" she mumbles against her neck, pressing a single, soft kiss there.

Elphaba smiles and pulls her as close as she can, pressing a tender kiss to those soft, golden curls. "You're welcome, Glinda, my pretty, my sweet." She sighs contentedly as they lay there, each content to remain silent and simply enjoy each other's presence. Sometimes Elphaba wonders how she got so lucky. She never, in a million years, could have ever guessed that she would be so happy. That she even _could_ be so happy. The thought always brings a smile to her face. Things really don't always turn out how you plan them.

The silence continues for a while, until Glinda rolls over a bit, moving so that her head is resting on Elphaba's stomach as she looks up at her. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asks quietly, running her fingertips up and down Elphaba's arm.

"How lucky I am to have _you_." She finishes her sentence with a little tap to Glinda's nose, causing her to scrunch her nose up, and Elphaba can't resist the urge to lean down and kiss it gently. "You're so adorable, you know. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I at least have a general idea…" The blonde grins and leans up to kiss Elphaba softly. When she tries to move back, she finds that Elphaba has locked her arms around her so she can't move, holding her in place.

"I'm not through with you, just yet…" Elphaba smirks softly before pressing her lips softly against Glinda's. They spend the next few minutes sharing soft, gentle kisses, Elphaba whispering sweet nothings between kisses. She can keep going for a long time, but eventually she pulls away, studying the girl in front of her as she brushes her thumb over her cheek softly.

She's changed so much since she first met her. She looks much the same, but, as Elphaba likes to teasingly tell her, she's finally managed to start using that brain of hers for a power greater than matching outfits and teasing people. She's developed into a beautiful young woman, and Elphaba is glad to say that she's been able to watch her grow and flourish as a person.

Glinda watches Elphaba as she studies her. She can tell she's thinking about the past. She's got that distant look in her eyes that only comes about when she's going through her memories at Shiz. She lets her reminisce for a while before she shakes her a bit, trying to get her to come out of her reverie.

"Hey… I know you're in there… Come back to me…" she whispers softly, brushing a thumb over Elphaba's lips. "That's it…" She smiles as Elphaba's eyes come back into focus. "You zoned out again… You've been doing that a lot lately."

Elphaba smiles softly. "I was only thinking about you. How much you've changed, since I've known you. You're not that spoilt little brat I first met at Shiz."

"Excuse me. I beg to differ. I am still very much spoilt in the sense that I have all a girl could ever possibly need."

"And what, dare I ask, would that be, my sweet?"

Glinda gently shoves Elphaba's shoulder playfully. "Well, you, of course. You're all I ever wanted and more than I knew I needed." She rests her head back on Elphaba's shoulder. "_I'm_ the one that's lucky to have you. And don't you _dare_ try to convince me otherwise."

Elphaba chuckles, but doesn't say anything, brushing the back of her hand down Glinda's cheek. "I could do this forever, you know. Just snuggle here, with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Glinda smiles, her nose wrinkling as she runs her foot up Elphaba's leg. Elphaba's yelp is not the response she would have liked to receive. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, what's wrong?"

"Your feet are _freezing_!"

"I told you I was cold." Glinda shrugs.

"Come here, you. I'm gonna fix it." With that, Elphaba disappears under the covers.

"Elphie!" Her eyes grow wide as Elphaba crawls to the foot of the bed. "Elphaba Thropp, what in Oz' name are you _doing_?"

"Warming you up. Well, your feet, I mean." Elphaba finally stops moving, but she's sitting up, still underneath the covers, and Glinda's about to protest, but she all but shrieks when Elphaba grabs her feet, pulling them into her lap.

"Elphie!" she giggles, falling flat on her back with the force of Elphaba's tug. She can't help but grin when Elphaba starts gently massaging her feet.

"Is that any better?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Yes, yes. I swear it is. Now, will you come back up here? Please?"

There is silence, and Glinda is about to argue with her, but she freezes when she feels Elphaba's lips kissing up her leg.

"Elphie!" she can't help but giggle. "Elphie, that is entirely improper! Stop it this _instant_!" She can feel a blush rising on her face as Elphaba only continues, kissing up and over her hip and up her stomach. "Elphieeeeee… Stoooooooop!" She finally sighs and picks the edge of the comforter up, determined to get Elphaba stop, but she is stopped in her tracks as she feels Elphaba's lips press gently against her own.

"There. All better?" Elphaba smiles as she flops back down beside Glinda.

"Yes." Glinda struggles to get her blush to go away, but she can tell by the smirk on Elphaba's face that she already saw it. So, in a moment of childlike frustration, she turns over on her side, facing away from Elphaba.

Elphaba sighs, scooting over so she's pressed against Glinda's back. "Aw… I've upset my beautiful Glinda. I was trying to get you to warm up. And I personally think it worked…" She shakes her arm gently, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, my sweet." She leans over and presses a soft kiss to her ear and then the crook of her neck. "Please forgive me?" she murmurs.

Glinda sighs and turns back over, letting Elphaba wrap her arms around her. "I could never stay mad at you, Elphaba."

"I know. It's one of the perks of being me." She grins cheekily as Glinda shoves her just hard enough to get her to roll over, moving to curl against her side, resting her head back in the crook of Elphaba's neck.

"You're lucky I love you, Elphie."

"I love you, too, my sweet."


End file.
